


Oh God

by Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Body Swap, Deity Au, Flirting, M/M, Olden Times, back in the day, deity!eren, i mean why not?, obligatory sex with each other while in each other's bodies, shared pleasure, younger!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house/pseuds/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house
Summary: Eren, one of the newer deities of the land, is drawn to the mortal realm by an odd presence. He discovers Levi, sole remaining essence of the goddess Kutchel, and in his mission to bring Levi home Eren discovers that he is a lot more invested in the half-mortal than he’d initially planned.Kinktober Day 5: body swap





	Oh God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infiniteluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteluna/gifts).



> I keep forgetting that these need titles and then making up bad jokes instead.
> 
> P.S. for a certain someone who was super keen about the prospect of a deity AU <3 have almost 8000 words of said AU and enjoy!

 

For years and years deities had walked the earth, traversed the endless waters of the sea and danced in the skies overhead. They brought gifts everywhere they went; the pull and tug of tides, the change of seasons, good crops, and bountiful living to all those who would but greet them. Naturally, they were beings of favour. But generous so long as they were received with open hearts.

Every once in a blue moon, a god would see fit to visit humans.

It did not happen often, for entering the mortal plane was no easy feat.

The presence of one such being in a town or city normally meant very good fortune, lest it turn out to be a god of war or mischief.

When Eren arrived in the tiny village of Letho, a miniscule cluster of homes and farmland far on the outskirts of Mitras, he was immediately considered a good omen.

He introduced himself peacefully, with a simple name and a smile, as though he weren’t the single brightest presence to ever walk those lands. Eren was a creature of bronzed skin and ethereal eyes – they saw right through you and yet, in the same instant, saw only you. Soft light, golden and gentle on the eyes, surrounded the deity at all times as if to announce that he was different. That Eren was not from here. Grass sprang up in the wake of his footsteps. Indeed everywhere he went, the land seemed to be replenished. And this was his gift to the people that welcomed him. Flourishing land and the promise of a good harvest.

Here, amidst the scrabbling peasants, Eren chose to rest.

Letho was only a humble village. The only dwellings available were thatched houses and the occasional barn, or the fields themselves.

There was no temple or shrine, but the people were welcoming and kind, generously offering food they barely had for themselves where he needed nothing. Eren let them keep their morsels, asking only for a place to rest his head. And so they built a simple tent. Not the grand gesture that the humans believed was expected of them, but the best they could offer without sending Eren to sleep in the stables with the draft horses.

It was a quaint little space and Eren adored it.

He did not require sleep, and spent the night wandering the fields anyway when all other eyes had long-since closed.

Or so Eren had thought.

He felt the surge of a presence, the tell-tale tingle of eyes on him.

Eren paused in his idle wandering, bare toes curling in tilled earth. Just who was awake at this hour?

Perhaps the same being that had drawn Eren here? Too weak to be an intentional beacon, but the deity had found this place regardless of that.

Eyes closing, Eren let his awareness reach out. Further, past the fences that bordered the field he stood in, towards the trees. There, on the edge of a sprawling forest, Eren’s consciousness brushed another presence.

At the very least, it was a creature of the light.

Eren left go of a relieved breath, and when he opened his eyes again he was standing beneath the trees, too.

“Won’t you come out?” He called, soft words seeming to carry in the silence. “I don’t mean you any harm.”

Strange…he should have been able to appear right in front of any creature that was lightkin. And yet this one evaded him. Eren felt for the presence again, finding himself at a loss. In fact the presence itself seemed thrown, as if unsure or lost itself.

“Did you lose your way?” Eren asked, venturing a little further into the trees.

He did not feel threatened by this presence. Only curious to find its source.

Eren rounded a tree only to freeze inches from bumping into a figure. Quite small and startlingly non-ethereal. Eren could only stare, though the figure stared back just as surprised.

“Hello.” Eren said, startled but not wanting to spook this being away.

He’d found the source.

Its essence was familiar, something that Eren had been wondering about for a while now. The reason he had come here, after all. But its shape…was human.

And it bolted. Eren watched with wide eyes as the figure took off at an astonishing pace, dashing through the trees and towards the village.

“Wait!” Eren called, but he did not pursue.

This thing lived here. These were its lands. Eren’s presence alone should not be enough to chase it off, and so Eren would have to resign himself to waiting. He returned to the village much slower, giving his acquaintance plenty of time to hide itself away.

Eren could be patient.

 

Overnight, the gardens bloomed and the fields burst with grain as though months had passed. Eren felt the happy thrum of the land. It coursed up through his feet with every step he took. The air all but buzzed with giddy excitement at the abundant gifts laid upon the area.

Perhaps, Eren thought, his little acquaintance would be pleased?

It was a rare gift, and one that the villagers could not pay for.

All they had was their thanks.

“What can we do to repay you?” One woman had asked.

She was bolder than many of the rest, with an infinite curiosity. Her eyes shone behind the glasses she wore, ready to soak up endless information.

Eren accepted her as a shrine caretaker. Someone to maintain the aura of the tent that they had given him, for only as long as he stayed. And as long as she did that, he would answer her endless questions.

Hanji was her name and Eren immediately liked her.

“Tell me, Hanji,” Eren asked as he sat in his tent, pondering the ventures of the previous night, “has there been another like me in these parts?”

Hanji shook her head with a laugh. “No, no, no. I think we would have been much better off with a resident god in these parts.”

Eren hummed, contemplative. “I see.”

“Why? Am I wrong? Has there been another deity with us all this time?”

Eren smiled at her. “I’m not sure. Not yet.”

At his next considering expression, Hanji only grinned.

“I know that look wherever I see it.” She cracked her knuckles. “What can I do to help?”

Eren’s smiled grew. He really liked Hanji.

 

By request, Eren asked to have the residents of the village sent to him.

They sent pretty youths to tend to the god instead, mistaking his wishes. Eren sighed, fond of these mortals. They did mean well. He suffered through the various offerings of young men and maidens alike, though he sent them all away with a kind smile. Most were too nervous to even stop shaking. Eren couldn’t imagine taking these fragile creatures into his tent in the way the humans had expected him to.

So he let them all go, watching the relief flood their faces and smiling at their hasty retreat.

All except one.

The latest offering was a youthful looking thing, though Eren saw the truth more easily than most. And what’s more…he recognised the slight form.

Lean, inky hair falling into his eyes, though it was that grey gaze that Eren knew in an instant. 

The same creature from the forest. How fun.

Eren smiled at the boy’s attempts to look presentable, despite his anxious scowl that remained fixed resolutely on the ground. Uncomfortable in unfamiliar clothes, no doubt the least scuffed garment that could be found. He fidgeted often. Nails picked at the edges of the bowl he’d brought in, filled with cool water. The raven knelt by Eren’s feet, shoulders tensed as though ready for retreat. And after sending so many away, Eren understood his tension. For other reasons, also.

Eren could hear the boy’s frantic heartbeat. So nervous.

And yet, in his blood…finally, the traces of kin. A wisp of golden nectar and too-fine features, pretty in a way that Eren recognised.

_What are you doing here, little spirit?_

But Eren had to be sure. He had wandered far too long to take even the smallest signs for granted now.

“How old are you?” Eren asked.

His words just about spooked the boy out of his skin. The raven’s hands faltered where they had been washing Eren’s feet, resuming quickly enough.

“F-Fifteen.” The boy lied.

For the sake of his people, or at least on their behalf, Eren knew. The youth was unaware of his heritage, or else he would have recognised something in Eren by now. Although they were in no way related, those with godly heritage did not often miss one another on the paths of the earthly plane.

“And who told you to say that?” Eren asked, smiling.

 Startled grey eyes snapped up to meet his gaze. There, Eren had the boy transfixed. Otherworldly green orbs held the raven’s gaze kindly, patiently awaiting a reply.

“Nineteen.” The word came reluctant from stubborn lips.

Eren’s smiled grew, infinitely more pleased with the truth. He puzzled over the spans of time that nineteen years would look like from his own plane, feeling a thrilled delight at the knowledge that this boy could just be the one.

“Where is your mother?” Eren asked, entirely forward.

At this, the boy openly scowled. “Don’t know.” He said, tone hard.

He’d never known his mother, Eren knew, for she had left the only remaining pieces of herself in the earth. And, apparently, in this boy. So that was why his presence had felt so familiar…

_Never knew she had a son._

Kutchel, a goddess of the land much as Eren was. Only she had been a force of nature, a sweeping presence that made the world sing just to be graced with her touch.

And Eren had found the very last living morsel of her, hidden away in this speck of a town.

_Thank goodness you survived._

Just a little whelp of a lightkin, no wonder this boy had felt the need to flee from a much stronger presence than his own. Eren didn’t blame him for that. Gods had varying strength and influence, and meeting a being whose power surpassed your own was daunting on any scale. This, though…Eren was surprised that the human hadn’t fainted from the shock.

“And what is your name, little one?” Eren’s tone gentled at the raven’s cold glance, nerves doing nothing to dampen his hurt. “Please, I must hear it.”

“Levi.” Came the clipped answer.

It made Eren’s heart soar regardless.

Eren wondered what Levi would think of the sound of his name in their mother tongue? Too complex a language for the mortal plane, Eren at least could have described it in basic terms. Joined. Attached. It barely scratched the surface. Little did Levi know that he was more interconnected with the gods than almost any other human.

 “ _Levi_.” Eren repeated, though even he admitted it sounded different leaving his tongue.

Of course this mortal wouldn’t know why. Not unless Eren told him.

An apt title for such a precious link in the chain.

Just a helpless little sapling at the moment, and thank goodness Eren had found him before another less friendly deity had. What the tricksters would have given to steal away something so precious from the lightkin.

Foolish, reckless Kutchel. But she had hidden her final treasure well, secluded and unknown to all. Had Eren’s own abilities not been so similar, even he mightn’t have found this creature.

And that reminded him.

Leaning forward, Eren found his vision filled with startled grey.

“Why did you flee?” Eren asked, as far from sinister as he could get.

His smile had Levi’s knees weak, and Eren was shocked to find that he was pleased about the reaction. Shocked enough that he let the mortal free of his charms. What a peculiar response. Eren couldn’t even find it to be put off by the sudden unknown, only more curious now that there was more to the puzzle that was Levi.

Glancing at the panting mortal, Eren couldn’t help but smile a little.

_Just what have you left for me, Kutchel?_

Straightening, Eren let Levi have his space. Though the raven was breathing a little raggedly, from fear or....something else entirely.

“You may go, Levi. Thank you.”

And go Levi did. He stumbled out of the tent like a creature utterly lost and Eren couldn’t help but reach out with his presence to feel the effect he’d had on the mortal.

Dazed and flushed, Levi’s mind was in a tizzy.

With a swell of triumph warming his chest, Eren felt the little human’s presence wander away.

_Not to worry, Kutchel. I’ll bring your legacy home._

 

Levi didn’t sleep. Not in the way a lot of people said that they couldn’t sleep. Not the kind of wakefulness that clung to you in the hours after midnight, leaving dark circles and exhaustion in its wake. Levi had truly…never slept. He closed his eyes and daydreamed about it. What it would be like not to live in his head, conscious, at all hours of the day. But he found refreshment in other things, like walking through the forest or working in the fields. Those, Levi supposed, were the closest things to sleep for him. Contact with the earth and all things green. That was his sleep, his rejuvenation, his rest.

He never knew why things were that way, and he never asked anyone about it because everybody slept. That was normal.

So why couldn’t he sleep?

Eren didn’t seem to do much sleeping, either.

For whatever reason, Levi had been hyper aware of the god’s presence ever since he had set foot in the area. Levi had known something was coming even before Eren was sighted. Before he’d even announced himself and given the villagers his name, declaring that he would stay with them for a while.

Intrigued and unsure as to why, Levi watched the newcomer from a distance. He made sure never to be caught looking, creeping through the crowded cluster of houses and tents like a thief.

This place was his home. And yet, with Eren’s arrival, Levi suddenly felt like he was the stranger here rather than the god.

Even looking at Eren made Levi worry. He could sense the power hiding within that casing of enticing skin, kept at bay behind brilliant eyes and a disarming smile. There was no doubting Eren’s godhood. He could obliterate them with the blink of an eye if he so wished, but instead Eren brought a rush of prosperity to the village.

Levi could sense it. The sudden life in the earth. The joy.

He hadn’t felt the lands sing like this in a long time. Not since he was but a tiny thing, left abandoned here in this forsaken town.

Levi had not known his mother, nor had he had a father to raise him. The town had taken him in, kind as the people were, and he was grateful that they had chosen to raise the child they’d found all those years ago rather than dumping him in the nearest river. Levi would have understood. There had already been too many mouths to feed at the time. Yet Levi stood there, regardless, because kind people had suffered just a little more in order to save his young life.

For that, Levi would be eternally grateful.

Things had become better in the village in the years after Levi’s arrival. Or so people said. They told him that he was a good omen. A gift from the gods.

With the strange things that had been happening throughout his life, especially lately, Levi was almost ready to believe them.

Ever since his encounter with Eren in the tent, the god had done nothing to approach him. Levi felt the warm and watchful stare of those otherworldly eyes on him, a near-constant presence even when the god was nowhere to be seen, but Eren did not seek the raven out. Not like Levi had feared. Eren knew that Levi had been the one he’d met in the forest. Levi knew that he knew. He could feel Eren’s amusement at the situation, a palpable mirth in the air. It tingled in every breath the raven took, tickling its way down his throat.

Levi attempted to ignore the obvious delight he’d caused, just by bumping into some deity in the night. He was stubborn like that.

All through the day, Levi threw himself into chores. The fields had filled with crops impossibly fast, and harvesting was an unexpected but welcome task thrust upon Levi’s shoulders. He had always enjoyed labour. There was something so fulfilling about working the earth and reaping the bounties of long, hard effort. No matter how much Levi dug his hands into damp soil or lay sprawled in the grass, he never seemed to get dirty. Always clean, though if anyone else noticed they never mentioned anything. Just another odd little trait of his existence, Levi surmised.

Only now, even in his daily life, Levi was aware of a lingering presence. Eren was keeping an eye on him. Curious, perhaps? Or plotting something, more likely.

Eren managed to surround Levi almost like a physical thing, even though Levi could not spot him anywhere nearby whenever he would pause to check. He felt surrounded by a light his eyes could not detect. Too warm. Agitated, but in an unfamiliar way. More than ever, Levi just wanted to lay in the grass or douse himself in water and just wait for…

For what?

It was beyond frustrating.

At night, things were certainly…different.

Eren tried nothing so forward during the day, but the nights had become something of a game to him.

Levi could feel his presence, that lingering amusement, and so he spitefully remained in his home. Of course that only made Eren all the more determined to call him out, and Levi knew that was what he was doing. He felt the press of intangible light like a physical touch, an alarmingly pleasant buzzing all over, until Levi was trembling with the effort of not pressing his thighs together.

Arousal was a mean tactic, but it got Levi out of the house. He wouldn’t insult his caretakers by sullying their home with his pleasure, instead retreating into the woods.

The trees were a sanctuary, like old friends, and the night air pressed its relieving coolness against Levi’s overheated skin. Though this time, Levi knew he would not be alone. He wasn’t sure if he resented Eren for this or not, but if a god of all things was going to throw its favour at someone they could at least have the decency to do it in person. Instead he felt Eren follow him into the trees like a wraith, only less threatening. Or maybe more so? Levi was having a hard time being able to tell with his focus so thrown.

He let himself fall by the river. On his back in the grass, Levi wondered at his lack of shame as he shed his clothes one piece at a time as though the task itself was exhausting. Or overwhelming. Bare and aware of a very significant gaze, Levi allowed himself to touch. Just the feeling of his own skin meeting was a shock of sensation, something akin to the heat of fire racing beneath the surface.

Levi closed his eyes. It felt like an extraordinarily foolish thing to do, given that he was aware of another presence in the woods. In the middle of the night. A god, no less. If Eren should choose to eat him right then and there, Levi didn’t have much to do about that.

Instead he let his hands wander, intrigued at his own heightened pleasure even as he reached out for that lingering presence. So close. Levi could feel the way Eren moved about, a shock of darting motion that was really only present in the rapid change of location Levi could detect. And then, Eren was still.

But far closer than he had been before.

Levi stilled at the proximity, the buzz of that presence all but smothering his own.

Fingers brushed through his hair and when Levi’s eyes snapped open they were met with a terribly fond gaze. Too green. Too knowing, like all the secrets of Levi’s confusing life lay waiting just behind those glittering orbs.

Instead of asking the more obvious inquiry of Eren’s identity, Levi had another question in mind for the kneeling god.

“Who am I?” He asked.

Eren’s fond smile turned downright pleased, like Levi was asking the right question.

“How bold.” Eren hummed, amused eyes flicking down Levi’s body briefly.

It reminded the raven of his predicament, indeed it did seem like a bold move to demand answers from a god whilst unceremoniously gripping his own cock. Levi flushed, rolling quickly over and to his feet. Eren did not seem to expect the raven’s intention to run, for he only stared after Levi with wide eyes as the mortal fled. Too flushed, still, and buzzing with need. But filled with fluttering humiliation. Eren was just so distracting, pulling Levi’s focus out from under him like a mat and leaving the raven floundering.

Levi spent the night running through the forest, determined not to be caught in his current state by the mischievous Eren. He paused only briefly to deal with his body’s demands, gasping his pleasure and painting the earth with white.

Levi smirked as he always did when flowers began to bloom in the wake of his orgasm. It seemed like such a funny thing to him. He was sure no one else could boast that they could grow a garden from pleasuring themselves alone. A pretty but useless trick. Unless Levi wanted to move to a city and grow flowers for a living. Though he was sure he would never be able to bring himself to actually sell anything that he had created so intimately without flushing suspiciously.

As the sun began to rise, Levi skulked back to the clearing by the river to look for his clothes.

Mercifully they were still there. It would have been truly mean of Eren to steal away his garments, and thankfully Eren must have realised that too. Levi found the clothes he had haphazardly removed laid out by the stream, folded neatly and left like some peace offering.

He washed up in the stream, dressed, and headed back to the village.

It was a common enough sight to witness Levi exiting the forest in the first hours after dawn, so no one mentioned it as Levi stalked out of the trees. He didn’t know what people assumed he did in there. Hunting, perhaps? Or maybe they believed him to be worshipping the gods that had apparently blessed him so? Who knew what these people believed.

They were clever enough to read that Levi’s mood was a foul one.

His fearsome glare had people scurrying out of the way, sensing an outburst would come sooner or later.

Levi’s frown only grew as a familiar face sauntered by.

“My, my, Levi. Did you not sleep well?”

“Go away, Hanji.” Levi muttered darkly, though he was more confused than angry.

Eren had called him out during the night, only to tease him when Levi asked after his purpose. Asked for answers. And now, as per usual, Eren was nowhere to be seen. He would no doubt be loitering about the village, just out of sight. Levi’s scowl deepened.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Hanji chuckled. “Well make sure you don’t go wandering too far as the evening draws near. You’re presence has been requested at the feast.”

Levi paused at that, arching a brow at the jovial woman.

“Feast?” He questioned. “Here?”

“Less of a feast and more of a celebratory evening meal. The whole village is gathering together to eat and give thanks to Eren for bringing the harvest early. And more bounty is to come, I watched him sow the fields again himself during the early hours of the morning.”

Levi blinked. So that’s where Eren had run off to after Levi had fled?

More gifts for his village. More that they could not hope to repay him for. Levi sighed.

At the very least, he could go to the celebration since it was clearly Eren’s wish that he attend the gathering. It would not do to spurn their resident deity.

“Very well.” Levi relented, brushing off Hanji’s elated laughter.

 

 

After another whole day of being avoided in person but not in presence, Levi was eager to have the festivities over and done with. He was already uncomfortable as he arrived at the centre of the village, around a large fire that had been built.

Eren had been particularly relentless in his torment of the raven that day.

Much the same as the call Levi had felt during the night, this time he felt it during the day. A delightful warmth, only the longer he ignored it the stronger it became. As the sun sank low in the sky, Levi slipped into a fresh tunic and headed for the gathering. Throbbing shamefully, his only respite was that it was not a visible shame. Levi had arranged himself so that his need would not be seen. That did not make it any easier to ignore.

Arriving, Levi was immediately drawn in by Eren’s gaze.

“Levi.” He greeted, voice somehow audible to Levi even over the din of cheerful conversation from the already gathered villagers. Eren’s voice reached to Levi and Levi alone. “Won’t you sit with me?”

Despite his immediate frown, Levi’s feet led him over to the space beside the grinning god.

He sat, legs crossed, and stared resolutely at the ground.

And from there, not a word was spoken between them. Conversation rose and fell, the villagers chattering merrily amongst themselves while Levi played with a blade of grass. Eren only smiled, watching the people eat.

Watching Levi shake his head at the food that was offered to him.

No one mentioned the god’s obvious favouritism and Eren didn’t even try to hide it.

Levi tried not to fidget, remaining wary of any sort of proximity between himself and the brunet beside him. Though that was probably because Levi could feel every centimetre of space between Eren and himself, down to the millimetres that remained when Eren handed Levi a special goblet. A thing of moulded metal. Something for worship, or in this case celebration. Levi beat down the thoughts that swirled about in his head telling him how easy it would be to cover those last few millimetres and brush Eren’s fingers with his own. Instead he accepted the goblet by the stem, avoiding all touch. He didn’t know what it might do to him in this state and Levi did not trust himself not to falter.

Wine was passed to him, then. Into the goblet it went, and then Levi slipped on a leather glove so that he could hold the cup over the edge of the fire. He rested the base against glowing embers. The heat he could stand, though Levi had a feeling it would not be so easy for any of the other villagers…and perhaps that was why Eren had requested him for this task?

“Will I see you tonight?” Eren asked, voice low and sudden by Levi’s ear.

It was the first time the god had spoken to Levi since he’d sat down.

Levi refrained from jumping only because he tensed instead. He knew he had not spilled the wine for there was no hiss of liquid hitting coals, though the raven noticed that the contents of the goblet were suitably warmed through by now.

“Talented as I am,” Eren murmured, threads of humour in his voice, “I cannot read your silence. Can I hope to see you when things are finished here?”

After the lights were put out, Levi anticipated a night of chases and that same, dizzying passion. He wondered if Eren would have any answers for him this time?

Spitefully, Levi held the goblet over the embers longer than was necessary.

“Would you leave me be otherwise?” The raven replied finally, terse and quiet.

The wine had started to bubble, boiling in the goblet.

Levi leaned away from the flames then, turning to Eren with a challenging stare.

Eren’s eyes danced, too knowing, when Levi finally offered up the cup. Tanned fingers brushed Levi’s hand deliberately as Eren accepted the cup and Levi felt the touch reach past skin and into him. Too warm, it left him trembling. In stunned silence, Levi watched the god raise the goblet to his lips without so much as a moment of hesitation. Levi opened his mouth to warn the deity. He thought to stop him.

Eren drank the scalding liquid with a smile, eyes never leaving Levi’s startled grey gaze.

“Your brand of teasing is quite rough.” Eren commented in quiet words meant only for Levi.

Even over the happy din, Levi heard Eren clear as day despite his murmur.

“Clearly not rough enough to deter the likes of you.” Levi heard himself answer, finding that he did not dread the bold words even as his mind whispered that he should.

Eren’s next smile was happy, something bright and stupidly elated.

Levi could hardly stand to look at him.

At the same time, he couldn’t have looked away even if he’d wanted to.

 

 

When the people had dissipated and the final candle had been blown out that night, Levi felt ready to burst.

His skin was alight with oversensitivity, even the breeze felt atrociously good as Levi crept outside and into the night. Overhead, the moon lit his path through the village. Beyond its outskirts, to the haven of the trees.

This time, it was Levi who followed Eren into the gloom of the woods.

He trailed after mischievous tugs at his mind and the song of jovial laughter that beckoned him forward and through the trees. Dazed and too hot, Levi itched to be out of his clothes. He shed them along the way, relieved to be bare despite the playful eyes that were no doubt watching. Stumbling into his favourite clearing, Levi jerked to a stop as a figure appeared in front of him. So close, a finger pressed to Levi’s lips when it looked like he might shout.

Gentle hands found Levi’s tense ones and Eren led Levi into the clearing with that easy charm of his. Levi shook, each step an effort with the sensation that ran from Eren’s hands into Levi’s where he couldn’t stop holding on.

And yet when Eren released him, Levi found himself letting go too.

Levi found himself on his back in the grass again, at home as always amongst nature but this time with a god straddling his hips. It was embarrassing in no small way for Levi to be the only one so bare. Eren’s clothes stayed on him, though. He only smiled down at Levi, bathing him in soft light that reached deep into the raven’s core.

Something clicked, though Levi was too stunned to register what it might have been.

The presence that spooked him so badly suddenly felt oddly of home.

“I see.” Levi uttered, breathless for some reason but he’d found the right question at last. “What are _we_?”

Fondness welled up in Eren’s gaze.

“Don’t worry, little lightkin,” Eren leaned down, slow, and Levi froze at the dab of Eren’s mouth against his. All the tension was sapped from the raven and Eren smiled against his lips, “I’ll take good care of you.”

Levi felt dizzy, a new kind of wooziness from the daze of Eren’s usual influence.

He saw darkness before him and realised he’d closed his eyes.

When the raven next opened his eyes, they were filled with mischief. For the briefest moments, those orbs glowed green.

 

 

Levi was absolutely freezing when he woke, sitting up with a gasp.

The first thing he noticed was that the voice in his ears was not his own, the alarmed gasp leaving his throat in a strange tone. And yet…familiar.

Looking around, Levi took note of his surroundings. The forest, the very same clearing from his last waking moment. Only now…the sun had risen. Had Eren left him out here? A stupid question, for it was obviously what had happened. Confused, Levi got shakily to his feet. Though…his skin was missing its usual pallid complexion. Straightening, Levi felt almost unbalanced as he realised he was higher off the ground than usual.

Something was off.

Warily, Levi spread his hands out in front of him. They were not his hands. The long fingers before his face were tanned and bigger than Levi’s knew his own hands were.

Swathed in ethereal garments and emitting gold light, Levi realised with a start whose body he was in.

Eren was playing a spectacular joke indeed.

Only Levi didn’t think it was funny. He couldn’t be in charge of a god’s body; Levi had no idea what Eren’s duties were.

It was with much trepidation that Levi made his way from the forest. He couldn’t just…go home. Eren had no reason to be at Levi’s house, so Levi couldn’t go there. It wouldn’t do to cause suspicion and send the village into a panic if their deity started acting out of character.

Still, Levi got the impression that people were at least a bit confused as he went through the various routes and behaviours he knew Eren performed through the day. No one questioned him outright. There were many queries, though.

“It everything okay?”

“Are you alright?”

“Do you feel unwell?”

Levi did his best to smile and wave away their concern. “I’m fine.”

It was true…till about halfway through the day.

Around noon, Levi felt a sudden surge of what could only be described as utter bliss. It shot up his spine like lightning. Levi almost stumbled, only managing to stay upright by forcing himself not to walk until he had proper control over his faculties. No one so much as touched him, but Levi felt hands on him nonetheless.

“Feeling okay, your ghostliness?” Asked a familiar voice.

Levi turned a startled glance on the grinning figure of Hanji.

“You don’t look so good.” She said, eyes too knowing. “Better lay down for a while till you feel less woozy.”

Levi just nodded dumbly. He had a feeling that Hanji knew more than she let on, but the woman’s suggestion was a good one either way.

Levi padded his way to Eren’s tent in as straight a line as he could manage. He didn’t feel very convincing. The raven all but tripped into the tent itself, eyes closing on a sigh of relief. At least he could hide away until he got a better grip of what was happening, or even until Eren came back. He would come back…wouldn’t he?

“So good of you to join me, _Eren_.”

Levi’s eyes snapped open, glued to the ground in shock at the sound of his own voice reaching his ears.

Warily, Levi looked up. All the air left his lungs when he spied his own body sprawled on the bedding that had been laid out for Eren. Naked and toying with himself, the raven had his hands in intimate places and was not shy about how he felt. Then those eyes turned upon the newcomer. An expression he’d never made in his life sat on Levi’s face. Not an imposter. It was definitely _him_. Yet even as Levi stared at himself, he knew that he was not responsible for this. This creature stretched out and bare, arching and looking in his direction with such a teasing smile.

Levi’s mind connected the dots and he looked between the body he was stuck in, and the one he desperately wished to return to. It made sense in a rush.

“ _Eren_.” The name gusted from Levi’s mouth, accusing and exasperated all at once.

The Levi on the bedding downright grinned.

“What did you _do_?” Levi growled, feeling less intimidated by his own image than he had with Eren’s.

“You were too tense.” Eren answered, managing to twist Levi’s vocal chords into something quite seductive that Levi was sure he would never have managed on his own. “I just took a moment to do a little poking around, and I found your presence, Levi. It took a little digging, but it’s in here.”

“My presence.”

“Did you forget?” Eren’s grin lost its mischief and he slinked his way over to where Levi stood. “We’re the same.”

“You’re saying I’m a god?” Levi said dryly.

“You have the potential,” Eren smiled down at Levi’s body, touching a hand to Levi’s chest, “in here.” He wrinkled his nose at Levi’s obvious confusion, giving a fond chuckle. “I’ll teach you how to use it. Then I can take you home.”

“Home.”

“With me.”

Levi sighed. It was one of those crazy, messed-up days. Only this time, Levi finally had some answers.

“Is this why I can’t sleep?” He asked.

Levi watched himself nod and it was perhaps the most surreal experience of his thus far young life. Or existence, he supposed, if he was in fact some sort of deity himself.

“Okay. Alright. But enough of this trick,” Levi waved between them with a frown, “you’ve made your point.”

“ _Have I_?” Eren purred by his ear, having to stretch up to do so.

Eren ran a hand down the chest of his host body, Levi’s body, and curled a lazy hand around the throbbing length that rested there.

Levi felt the touch as if it were his own. Eren squeezed and Levi staggered, finding it a better time than ever to sit down before he fell down, though he glared at Eren as he did so.

“You’re so severe, even in your pleasure.” Eren commented, curiosity in his tone. “Though it does look strange coming from my face.”

“What are you doing?” Levi attempted to demand, though his voice rasped and betrayed him.

“After these past days of winding you up, I thought I would finally give you your release.” Eren said it so casually, even as he set up a languorous rhythm, stroking Levi’s straining flesh. “And this way, it’s double the fun. Or have you not figured it out yet?”

Eren crept his way over with a little, simpering smile. When he reached Levi, he kneeled down and crawled to straddle the waiting form, still tugging steadily on the cock in his hand. So sure of himself. Eren leaned over Levi, crowding him back to capture the waiting mouth in a kiss. Far different from their first, this one was wet and _personal_.

Levi had figured it out, alright.

While they were switched forms, Levi could feel through Eren’s body that he was now situated in…but he could also feel some of what was happening to his own body. Whether that was what Eren was allowing him to feel or not remained unknown. But Levi got the gist of it.

“Can I have you, little lightkin?” Eren asked against his mouth, eager and wanting and still toying with Levi’s body.

Levi had never seen himself so pliant, but Eren worked his form like he knew it inside and out. Perhaps by now he did? Levi flushed at the thought.

“I know you like it inside, but…perhaps I would be your first real partner?” Eren wondered. “Do you want that?”

“How do you know what I like?” Levi asked, genuinely curious.

Eren smiled, something lazy. “You were so soft when I touched and teased this flesh…just a little oil and you opened right up for me.”

So that’s what Levi had felt earlier? The dazzling shock of pleasure? Eren had gone to town on his body…he really did know him inside and out, though more intimately than the raven had previously imagined.

“Don’t be ashamed, Levi.” Eren implored when Levi flushed and glanced away. “I do not aim to mock, but to praise. This body, this form,” Eren closed his eyes as his host body’s hips jerked and Levi felt the sudden onslaught of orgasm hit him, “is delectable.”

Levi could only blinked at the tent overhead, dazed. He’d felt the pleasure of orgasm, but no ejaculation. How bizarre.

Eren chuckled at him.

“No, no no, that body won’t give into its pleasure until I say so.” Eren informed the raven, right in his face and smiling. “So then, little one. Can I have you? Can I give you that pleasure, Levi? Can I be your first?”

Levi chewed his lip, thoroughly dazed.

He nodded, but Eren only hummed at him, amused and shaking his head.

“No good, Levi. Tell me. Say it, and I’ll know you’re not lying just to please me.”

Levi frowned at the mere insinuation that he would lie about something so intimate.

“Take me, Eren.” Levi challenged, raising a brow. “Show me what it’s like to be the lover of a god.”

Eren’s grin was pure mischief, but his kisses were gentle. Hands reached into Levi’s clothes, the clothes that adorned Eren’s form, and Levi blinked down the body that was not his own at an unfamiliar length. Throbbing and larger than his own, Levi swallowed at the thought of it entering his body. For that seemed to be Eren’s goal.

It would be a bizarre kind of love-making, Levi thought. He made no plans to last.

Under Eren’s attention, it seemed like folly.

Somehow and from somewhere unknown to Levi, Eren had procured a vial of oil. Levi chose not to ask. He watched Eren slick the cock in his hands, smiling at Levi’s sigh. Eren let him feel that, every slide of curled fingers over Eren’s cock, every mischievous tug at Levi’s own where it still swayed, heavy and needy, between pale thighs.

Eren sank fingers back into his host body and Levi could feel _that_ also. The slide of oiled digits. The preparation, impatient but stupidly thorough.

“I won’t break you, Levi.” Eren promised, as though sensing the raven’s concern.

Levi only watched him work, appreciating the sensations that he was allowed to feel – spread open, although there were no fingers inside the body he inhabited currently. It was so strange.

When Eren deemed them both ready, he rearranged himself. Eren scooted back, positioning himself over his own straining cock that twitched even as the brunet looked at it.

Levi chewed on his lip, half-dizzy with anticipation.

“Will it hurt?” He heard himself ask, still a little thrown when the words came out in Eren’s voice.

The response was immediate, though not immediately verbal. Eren hovered near, a breathtakingly tender expression taking over the features of his host body. Levi thought he looked in love. It was such a foreign expression to see on his own face.

His chest tightened, but at the same time…Levi felt utterly weightless under that fond gaze.

“Levi, my dear,” Eren said, sounding just as smitten as he looked, “I would sooner _drown_ you in pleasure than allow you to feel discomfort at my hands...so to speak.”

Levi blinked up at him. “Well that’s…comforting.”

And then Eren was pressing down with his hips, sinking onto the waiting length beneath him.

Levi didn’t dare move. He felt the breach, felt himself opening up inch by inch. At the same time, Levi felt the tight heat tensing about his cock. Too much. Too much of everything, and it was utterly divine. Levi almost laughed at the irony of that last thought.

He didn’t get the chance.

Eren moved, and Levi writhed. He wondered if Eren also felt that this was surreal? The god was riding himself, essentially. And Levi…well he never thought he would literally go and fuck himself but there really was a first time for everything, so it seemed. Eren didn’t give Levi a single moment to catch his breath. He’d promised to smother him in pleasure and the god did not make his promises lightly. Levi did feel like he might drown in this overload of sensation. It was too good to be real, but too much to be false. Levi knew that this was no dream or fantasy. He couldn’t have dreamed this scenario up in a hundred years.

Funnily enough, when Levi felt himself reaching his peak, it was Levi’s own body that came. He felt the hot splatter of release painting the tanned skin he was trapped in, though the pleasure continued. Eren had much better control of himself.

The grinning god ducked down suddenly, dabbing a single, soft kiss. Chaste and brief.

With a shock of awareness and a rush like lightning, Levi found himself blinking down at a familiar face.

Big, green eyes stared back at him, happy and playful.

In the aftermath of his orgasm, Levi could feel his body shaking. He was back in his own flesh again, trembling and full to bursting in a way he had not ever imagined would happen. Not like this. Not so tenderly.

And certainly not in the arms of a deity.

Eren pulled him down with a low sound of contentment, still rocking inside him. He wrapped the raven up in a too-warm embrace and covered Levi’s trembling lips in a gentle kiss.

It felt like an eternity later that Eren finally tensed, stifling a deep groan against Levi’s mouth. Heat bloomed inside the raven, wet and near-scorching. Still so good somehow. Levi gasped, writhing as he was overtaken by a sudden and unexpected wave of pleasure. Without knowing how, and knowing that Eren was entirely responsible, Levi twitched and shook his way through his second orgasm of the day. By the time he was spent, Levi was shaking all over.

“N-No more.” He pleaded, exhausted and sated, against Eren’s grinning mouth.

Eren chuckled at him, cooing as though Levi panting in his post-climax weariness was the sweetest sight the god had ever seen.

“You feel good, Levi.” Eren confessed, quiet and happy. “I’ve not mated with another creature in this form in many, many years.”

Levi grumbled, flushing at Eren’s wording.

“I forgot how pleasant it was to exist in a physical form.” Eren murmured, sounding incredibly tired. “But I look forward to remembering it all again during our time together, until you can cross over and make it home on your own.”

“Sounds like a lot of work.” Levi huffed.

Eren smiled, nuzzling his hair. “I’m sure it will be. You’re only half god, after all. But don’t worry, Levi, I’ll teach you how to fly with the rest of us.”

Levi closed his eyes, trying to imagine being able to fly and failing. He sighed.

“Guess I’ll meet you in the sky then, huh?”

He could hear the smile in Eren’s words. “I look forward to it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd and written mostly stupidly late at night. If you noticed anything stupid, that's probably why.


End file.
